1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure having a detachable cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic device enclosures include a chassis and a cover. The chassis holds components, such as a motherboard, interface cards, a power supply, and hard disk drives. A space is defined in the chassis. The cover is attached to the chassis with screws to cover the space. However, securing the cover to the chassis with screws is unduly complicated and time consuming.